


Stalker 9

by larryftnoctrl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Larry, I don't really know - Freeform, Insomniac! Harry, M/M, gets intense later, i love this okay, it gets revealed later tho, louis' character is super cool, might be creepy?, not really intense for the first two chapters, only mentioned tho, please like this y'all, ziam is minor too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryftnoctrl/pseuds/larryftnoctrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mess. <br/>Confusion<br/>Paranoia?<br/>Death threats<br/>Broken bones<br/>Two hearts <br/>3 souls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker 9

Louis takes in a deep breath and sets his fingers on his brand new piano, his fingers automatically playing the first song that comes to his head.

He gets lost in the music, almost so lost that he doesn't even hear the doorbell. When it rings the second time he curses under his breath and rushes to open the door.

"Hi?" He raises his eyebrows at the boy, man, at his doorstep at 2 am.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He smiles tiredly at Louis.

"Hi Harry, m'Louis. Are you okay? Did I disturb your sleep? I'm sorry. Do you wanna come in?"

He laughs sarcastically. "Sleep?" He asks, the word laced with humorless laughter. "I'm an insomniac, Louis. I don't sleep."

"Uhm.. I'm sorry? Come in?"

"Okay, sure." Louis moves back to let him in.

He heads back to his piano and sits facing Harry to find him hovering awkwardly. "Won't you sit, Harry?"

"Um sure..." He pulls out a chair and sits.

"So, um, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"You play well." He says quietly

"Uhm, thank you?"

"My bedroom is opposite this wall and the walls are paper thin, so yeah, I can hear you play. What was it that you were playing?"

"How to save a life by the Fray."

"That's a good one. Will you please play it for me?"

"Okay." Louis smiles and gently pulls back his maroon jumper's sleeves.

He starts playing and Harry hums along.

"Harry, how long have you been this way?"

He looks up. "What way? An insomniac?"

"Yes."

"I don't really know anymore, to be honest. All I really know is that I don't remember the last time I actually slept. Like properly. I try to get sleep during the day but it hardly works."

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"I think the bags under my eyes are answer enough. But yes, I have passed out from exhaustion multiple times. Weekly maybe. But I always wake up within an hour or two."

"But why-"

"Louis, I just met you, do you really think I'm gonna tell you why I have insomnia?" He asks the man coldly.

"Sorry I didn't realise I crossed a line."

"S'fine." He mumbles.

They sit in silence. Louis' fingers on the keys and Harry's laced together.

"When did you move in? This is the first night I heard you play or even saw you."

"Oh I moved in last month. My piano just arrived today."

"Oh."

"How come I've never seen you? Considering we're neighbours?"

"Well... I stay at work most of the day. And I'm almost always out at nights in the streets. In fact I was just heading out when I heard you."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"What?"

"Sleep."

"That's a very personal question, Louis."

Louis looks down. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know." Louis looks him in the eyes. They're green. But they're dead. They're so dead it scares him. They were like emeralds at one point but right now they just look dead. "You have beautiful eyes Louis." He murmurs softly.

Louis blushes. "Thank you." He suddenly gets up and takes a few steps back.

"I should go, Louis. It's-it's getting late. Goodnight." He turns away and quickly walks to the door, shoulders tense.

"Harry!" His shoulders slump. "Will you come again tomorrow?"

He turns around. "Goodnight Louis." He leaves closing the door behind him.

♪•♪•♪

"Yeah it was so weird. He just walked out." Louis rolls onto his back holding the phone to his ear.

"Maybe he freaked out?" Liam rubs his forehead tensely, turning the page of the file.

"At what Liam?" The older rolls his eyes and looks at the ceiling.

"Louis god stop being irritating. He's your neighbour. Go fucking talk to him if it's killing you so much. I've got work to do."

"I didn't realise Zayn changed his name to work." Louis sniggers.

"You little-" Liam shoots out of his chair.

Louis cackles loudly and hangs up before he can finish his sentence.

He sits there on his bed pondering whether he should go talk to Harry or not. He eventually decides to play the piano to clear his head.

He sits there playing till he hears a loud cackle from the other side of the wall.

"HARRY YE FUCKING IDIOT YER WHIPPED AS FUCK!" Louis hears a joyous Irish accent. He raises his eyebrows, scooting closer to the wall. "Next you'll be writing poems." The voice becomes more dramatic. "His eyes are bluer than the bluest seas and his dick harder than hardest tre- ow!" He gasps. "What the fuck you hitting me for man?" Harry murmurs something not audible on the other side and then raises his voice just a little "-and besides. That was a shit poem." Louis laughs, completely agreeing. "I don't know man, that's for you to decide and hey my poems get me all the girls." Louis' eyebrows are close to disappearing into his hair at this point. He shakes his head and gets back to playing.

A while later he decides to go out for a walk, get some tea and get the grocery shopping done.

Two hours later he finally reaches home falling right onto my couch in tiredness. He ran into an ex at the store and a colleague stopped him at the park. A few minutes later he gathers himself and fixes up a quick dinner which consists of a day old pizza warmed. He puts on impractical jokers and gets out a blanket to cover himself while he eats. His focus completely on the four guys hell bent on getting each other into trouble. After finishing his meal, he cleans up and gets back to playing.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings. Louis frowns to himself, wondering who could it be since it was getting late, and opens the door.

"Harry! Hi." He smiles and lets him enter

"Hi Louis." He murmurs.

"Didn't think you'd be coming back."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for your piano." He smirks.

Louis gasps playfully. "I knew it. You were using me to get close to my piano!!" He wraps his arms around his piano. "Mine!" He hisses.

Harry laughs loudly and Louis smiles warmly at him. "One day I shall steal it when you're asleep."

Louis acts horrified. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wait and see." He grins.

Louis let's out a cheerful laugh and sits at his piano facing Harry who's sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table, almost directly behind the piano. "You're in a good mood today."

"Yeah, had someone over. We had a good time."

"Uh-huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"You idiot!!" Harry smacks the other's shoulder. "We just laughed and messed about?"

"Oh, so you're a laugher?" Louis grins mischievously.

"Louis, I swear I'm-"

"Okay, Jesus, calm down. I'm just kidding. I heard your laughing." He admits. Harry chokes on his own spit and starts coughing violently. "Shit, are you okay? Hold on I'll get some water." Louis rushes to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He puts the glass to Harry's mouth who gladly gulps down some while Louis rubs his back.

He coughs a bit. "Did- did you hear anything else?"

"Um I heard your mate shouting a bit but otherwise no."

"Thank God!" Louis raises his eyebrows at him. "Nothing, s'nothing. Aren't you gonna play me something today?"

"Well... What do you wanna hear?"

"The Script, maybe?"

"You like The Script?"

"Love them!!"

"I went to their concert like 6 years back. In 2009, summer concert, in London."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No man, it was fucking sick."

"No shit! I mean, I was there too!!"

"Oh shut up, you're lying!!" Louis laughs not believing the coincidence.

"I swear man, I was there it was so fucking good!!!" Harry can't stop smiling, it's kinda unbelievable.

"Shit Harry, this is like, hilarious. Kinda like fate! We were at the same concert 6 years ago and now 6 years later, we're neighbors!"

He smiles. "You believe in fate?"

"How can one not after what just happened!" Louis gasps making the younger giggle and run his fingers through his hair happily.

"Shut up and play me something!"

That's how Louis' life became after that. He'd go to work, come home, shower, work, make few calls, work, then play the piano at night. Usually Harry would come over by 10 pm. They'd sit and chat and he'd play till about 1 in the morning after which Louis knew he should sleep because he had work the next day. On Saturdays if he wasn't going out, we'd stay up all night. Recently, Harry had requested him to teach him and Louis gladly agreed. He was a fast and eager learner.

"Hi Harry. You're early today, and I'm a bit underdressed." Louis laughs opening the door in just his boxers.

"I'm not complaining." Harry murmurs checking him out shamelessly, eyes skimming the expanse of his body unmistakeably lingering on his boxers.

"My eyes are up here, mister." Louis teases, flushed under the attention and Harry looks up blushing. "Come on in." Louis ushers him.

They sit on the couch and he resumes the movie he was watching before Harry arrived. "I hope you don't mind Home Alone?" Louis glances over at Harry.

"Nah. I love it." He smiles pulling one of the blankets over himself

"Lou?" Harry pokes him a while later. Louis hums to acknowledge him. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna pass out.

That gets Louis worried. In all of the two months he's known Harry, he's never passed out in front of Louis so he has no idea how to deal with it. "Erm.. Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"No, if I'm left alone I'll probably stay awake and pass out at work tomorrow and get fired, again." He rolls his eyes.

"Then?"

"Just wanted to warn you not to worry. And if I like start thrashing or something just wake me no matter how much I tell you to stay away from me."

"Okay, then." Louis smiles tentatively choosing not to question him. Harry smiles warmly and snuggles into his blanket, eyes going back to the screen.

A while later when Louis tears his gaze from the screen he finds the boy fast asleep.

The movie soon ends and Louis clears the mess from dinner, deciding to play for a while. It's the first time in two months he'll be playing without Harry by his side and it feels weird.

He gets lost in the music and barely notes how time passes until he hears a whimper when he stops to drink water. He rushes to the couch and sees Harry clutching the quilt and whimpering continuously and murmuring under his breath in a panicked note.

"Harry! Harry wake up!!"

"No please don't, please!!" He cries out. Then screeches like he's on fire.

"Harry, you need to wake up! Come on." Louis shakes him gently.

"DON'T!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" He screams desperately trying to escape his worst recurring nightmare. One of his only two, in fact.

"Harry! Come on, love. Come back to me! It's okay, you're okay. It's just a nightmare, darling. Come on, wake up." Louis rubs his hand, calling out to him in his ear. Harry slowly calms down and starts stirring. Then suddenly he startles awake and shoots up in the blanket.

"Where am I?" He whispers looking around for the place in his nightmare.

"Harry, love, you're with me, at my place. You passed out. Are you okay?" He shakes his head trying to get the vivid images out of his head. The smell, the brightness and the screams.

Louis smiled sympathetically and sits next to him. "You wanna talk?" He shakes his head again.

"Can you, please, like, cuddle me? If it won't be too awkward?" Harry nervously twists the blanket in his grip.

"Of course, Harry. It's completely fine. I love cuddles." He smiles at the flushed lad. Harry rests his head on the older ones shoulder. Louis turns to face him and wraps his arms around his waist, cuddling him into his chest. "Don't worry okay? You're safe here." His arms go around Louis' neck and he presses himself closer to him. He mumbles something. "What was that, love?" He shakes his head and tucks himself further into his chest.

"Will you please play me something?" He whispers vulnerably.

"All you had to do was ask, Harry. You'll be okay, yeah? I'm here for you. Come on."


End file.
